the_alienistfandomcom-20200215-history
Martin McCreadie
|Image= Cast--Martin McCreadie.jpg|Actor Alienist-Caps-1x09-11-Doyle.jpg|Character Portrait |Birth= |Portrays= Sergeant Doyle |First Appearance= The Boy on the Bridge |Last Appearance= Requiem }} is a stage, film and television actor portraying Sergeant Doyle in the TNT original drama The Alienist. Biography In 2007, Martin McCreadie portrayed Private Bamforth in The Long and the Short and the Tall by Robert Kendall at Playhouse Theatre Company, Playhouse Theatre. In 2008, he was again at the Playhouse Theatre Company as Mark Renton in the theatrical adaptation of Trainspotting by Robert Kendall from a 1993 novel by Irvine Welsh. At the Frantic Assembly Royal Theatre, he played various roles in Laurie Sansom's adaptation of Mary Shelley's '' Frankenstein''. In 2009, Martin McCreadie played Romeo in Alexandra Spencer Jones' Romeo & Juliet at the Action To The Word, AbbeyFest, London. In the same year, he was praised for his role as Alex Delarge in another play adapted by Alexandra Spencer Jones from a 1962 novel by Anthony Burgess, A Clockwork Orange, at the Action To The Word and the Proud Camden, London. In 2010, Martin McCreadie was heavily into Shakespeare's plays as Puck in A Midsummer Nights Dream and Gratiano in Merchant of Venice at the Chapterhouse Theatre Company (UK & Ireland Tour). He worked once again for Alexandra Spencer Jones in an adaptation of Titus Andronicus, playing Chiron. In 2011, he reprised his role of Alex Delarge and Chiron for the Edinburgh season at the Action to the Word C Venues Edinburgh. He ended the year with Dostoyevsky's Notes From Underground by Jessica Edwards in the role of Kapusta. In 2012, McCreadie again reprised his role in A Clockwork Orange at the Edinburgh festival to yet more critical acclaim, subsequently earning a West End transfer to Soho theatre and a further Australian tour throughout 2013. He also portrayed the lead character David in The London Film School short film titled Tread Softly Stranger. In 2014, he portrayed lead role Christopher in the National Film and Television School London short film titled On The Edge Of Town. 2014 featured various commercial roles, however in 2015 he made his feature film debut - being cast as Eddie Richardson alongside Tom Hardy and Paul Bettany in Legend by Brian Helgeland. In 2016, Martin McCreadie portrayed leading character Karl Hatchett in the TV series The Five by Harlan Coben which not only premiered on Sky One but was distributed globally on Netflix. Meanwhile McCreadie returned to the West End stage as the titular character in Alexandra Spencer Jones adaptation of Bram Stoker's Dracula in 2015-2016. In 2016, McCreadie also voiced Corporal Roche in the computer game Battlefield 1 produced by EA DICE / Electronic Arts. In 2017, McCreadie portrayed Lancelot opposite Stanley Tucci's Merlin in the feature film Transformers: The Last Knight by Michael Bay and produced by Paramount Pictures / Hasbro, which also featured Mark Wahlberg and Anthony Hopkins. In 2018, McCreadie was cast in the original role of Sergeant Doyle in The Alienist, adapted from Caleb Carr's novel of the same name by Jakob Verbruggen et al. on TNT. [https://www.mandy.com/actor/profile/martin-mccreadie Mandy.com — Martin McCreadie Actor Profile] Which went on to be nominated for Golden Globes and Emmy awards across many categories. In 2019 he is currently reprising his role as Captain Doyle in 'Angel of Darkness', alongside returning actors Luke Evans, Daniel Bruhl, Dakota Fanning and Ted Levine. Which is again chalked for a TNT premier in the States and global distribution via Netflix in 2020. Credits The Alienist * Ep. 1: The Boy on the Bridge * Ep. 2: A Fruitful Partnership * Ep. 3: Silver Smile * Ep. 5: Hildebrandt’s Starling * Ep. 6: Ascension * Ep. 7: Many Sainted Men * Ep. 8: Psychopathia Sexualis * Ep. 9: Requiem External Links * References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Actors (The Alienist)